MYCUN Forever
MYCUN Forever is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated crossover comedy-adventure film and the sequel to the 2012 film MYCUN and the Mystery to New York. It is the fourth installment in the ''MYCUN'' franchise. The film is directed by C. Elbourn and David Feiss from a screenplay by David Silverman, and produced by MYCUN Studios and CGI Entertainment. Elijah Wood and Toby Kebbell reprised their roles as Gabriel Garza (Wood also voiced Dark Gabriel) and Koba, with Andy Serkis, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Max Charles, Ryan Potter, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, and Dakota Fanning reprising their roles from the previous film, with Simon Pegg, Jennifer Saunders, Max Lloyd-Jones, and Michael Adamthwaite replacing Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Nick Thurston, and Scott Lang as Victor Van Dort, Emily the Corpse Bride, Blue Eyes, and Luca. Sarah Jessica Parker and Amanda Bynes also reprised their roles as Gabriel's biological mother, Christine Garza, and Gabriel's sister, Desiree Garza. New additions to the cast include Tom Holland as Gabriel's friend, Laser Pikachus/Mikko Salovaara; Bill Hader and Andy Samberg as Bert and Ernie; Liam Neeson as Tigger; Seth Green as Grover; Cedric the Entertainer as The Cook; and Lorne Lanning as Elmo. MYCUN Forever takes place four years after the events of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York. Koba creates an evil clone of Gabriel Garza named "Dark Gabriel" and moves to a far away place to built his new empire with his henchmen. At there, he plans to make a machine to destroy MYCUN City and fleet. Meanwhile, Gabriel suddenly recalls his childhood memories. Remembering something about his biological mother Christine Garza accompanied by the MYCUNs and hearing about Koba moving to his new empire, he sets out on an adventure to find Christine with the MYCUNs (along with Lavender). They arrive at Koba's empire when Koba and Dark Gabriel teamed up with Tigger, Grover, and Elmo. The MYCUNs meet The Cook, Bert and Ernie at some point, who were arrested by Koba, and they must stop Koba and his plans for world domination and destroy Koba's new empire before it's too late. The film premiered at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on May 17, 2016 and was released to theaters in the United States on May 30, 2016, by 20th Century Fox in 3D and 2D, and in IMAX 3D in select international markets. The film received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed over $600 million. A fifth film, titled MYCUN Redemption is scheduled for June 7, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garza, a 25-year-old man. Red's husband, Christine's son, Carn's father and the leader of the MYCUNs. Wood also voiced Dark Gabriel, Gabriel's evil twin. * Toby Kebbell as Koba, an evil and greedy scarred bonobo and Gabriel's archenemy. * Andy Serkis as Caesar, an intelligent chimpanzee and the leader of apes. * Selena Gomez as Red P. Garza, Carn's mother and Gabriel's wife. * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, the adoptive father of Margo, Edith, and Agnes, husband of Lucy, and the current boss of the Minions. * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock, an outcast kid who speaks to the dead. * Max Charles as Carn Garza, Gabriel and Red's eight-year-old son. * Tom Holland as Mikko Salovaara/Laser Pikachus, Gabriel's real-life human friend, and an inventor, scientist, and chemist. * Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza, Gabriel's mother, and Red's mother-in-law. * Amanda Bynes as Desiree Garza, Gabriel's sister, and Red's sister-in-law. * Bill Hader as Bert, a martinet who left his little brother behind for the Vietnam war. * Andy Samberg as Ernest "Ernie", a "psycho" who started to turn into a junkie without his brother's guidance, falling into the wrong crowd and dealing/using with the wrong people, thus making some very bad mistakes. * Liam Neeson as Tigger "Tig", a former Ashwood County prisoner and Koba's new servant. * Seth Green as Grover, a six-foot wall of blue, matted fur and one of Koba's new servants. * Lorne Lanning as Elmo, a Muppet bounty hunter and one of Koba's new servants. He was previously voiced by Tara Strong in the first MYCUN film, MYCUN: The Movie. * Cedric the Entertainer as The Cook, a disfigured and lost "monster" and a former famous baker who unfortunately lost his deeth due to an abusive addiction to cookies. * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada, a boy with intelligence far beyond his years. * Pierre Coffin as the Minions * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Lauren Tom as Yorda and Misuzu Makihara * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, a brave, clever, curious girl with dark blue hair. * Moisés Arias as Antonio Perez * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast, a ghost of a 10-year-old Wiccan girl who lived in the 1700s. * Tim Whintall as Bernard Bear * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Aaron Lohr as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Lee Ross as Grey * Richard King as Stone * Ariel Winter as Mia * Debi Derryberry as Iken * Isla Fisher as Naomi * Jason Marsden as Shougo * Kath Soucie as AAAA * Tress MacNeille as Violet and Jacus * Jim Cummings as Kozu * Hank Azaria as Structure * Billy West as Adventurer * Sara Canning as Lavender * Simon Pegg as Victor Van Dort * Jennifer Saunders as Emily the Corpse Bride * Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot * Tara Strong as Caillou and his clones * Phil LaMarr as Starhead * John DiMaggio as the Muppet Bartender * Corey Burton as Tommy * Brad Garrett as Paul, a Mini-Mart worker in Gacknoy. * Jess Harnell as a guy in a crowd who exclaims Koba, "you suck!" Dee Bradley Baker, Jack Angel, Carlos Alazraqui, Bob Bergen, Fred Tatasciore, Geo G., Taylor Grodin, Tom Kenny, Jess Harnell, Yuri Lowenthal, Danny Mann, Bill Farmer, David Herman, Corey Burton, Jim Ward, Maurice LaMarche and Bill Fagerbakke voiced all of the The Gigglers, a rowdy biker-gang associated with The Bird, and the additional apes. Besides the said voice actors voicing the Gigglers and the apes, additional voices are provided by Mona Marshall, Kari Wahlgren, Laraine Newman, April Winchell and Cree Summer. Production Development Geo G., CEO of MYCUN Studios, said in October 2011 that there is likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise. After the release of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York in 2012, Toby Kebbell, the voice of Koba, said the possibility of the fourth installment of the MYCUN franchise: "Everyone's waiting for another one, but they haven't started working on it, but maybe one day if they did." In August 2012, Jim Gianopulos, the 20th Century Fox CEO, officially confirmed that a fourth MYCUN film is in development with a release date scheduled for 2015. On March 12, 2013, Fox revealed that the film, titled MYCUN Forever, was set to be released on May 22, 2015, to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the MYCUN series. In June 2013, Taylor Grodin confirmed that he will not be directing the fourth film, as he is busy working on What Do Illustrators Do?. On August 12, 2013, C. Elbourn was confirmed as director of the fourth installment. It is produced by Geo G., written by David Silverman with Grodin, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver as executive producers, along with Oddworld creator Lorne Lanning. Geo G. did an uncredited rewrite of the script. In November 2013, David Feiss joined Elbourn to co-direct the film. On April 24, 2014, Fox announced that the film would be pushed back to a May 30, 2016 release. Dannie 3: Breakout was moved to the May 22, 2015 slot to allow more time for production of the film. MYCUN Studios could not use Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars due to the fact that they need to be the main leading characters of Blur Studio's Wacky Pack and Lars, which was released on the same year that MYCUN Forever came out. Casting In November 2013, Elijah Wood was hoped to reprise his role as Gabriel in the film. In February 2014, Wood was confirmed to reprise his role as Gabriel in the fourth film. It was also announced that Toby Kebbell "would be happy to return" as Koba. In March 2014, it was reported that Andy Serkis, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Max Charles, Ryan Potter, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, and Dakota Fanning were reprising their roles as Caesar, Red, Gru, Norman, Carn, Hiro, the Minions, Toon Link, Ico, and Coraline. In June 2014, it was reported that Tom Holland would voice Mikko Salovaara, Gabriel's real-life human friend, and an inventor, scientist, and chemist, while Liam Neeson would voice Tigger, a former Ashwood County prisoner and Koba's new servant. In December 2014, Simon Pegg and Jennifer Saunders joined the film's cast. Soundtrack The film's score was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, who replaced Heitor Pereira and Michael Giacchino from the second and third films due to Pereira being busy with The Angry Birds Movie and Giacchino being busy with other projects. The soundtrack was released by Sony Masterworks on May 28, 2016. "Maps" by Maroon 5 is played during the end credits of the film. Track listing All music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, except where noted. #The New Bonobo Business #Sleepwalking #A Letter from Mom #Koba on TV #Getting Ready #Road Trip #Grover #Messing Around at the Mini-Mart #Not Trying Enough #What I Do Best #Ape Power! #Simian Lies #Gabriel and Mom Reunite #Arriving at Koba's Headquarters #Dinner with Koba #MYCUNs in Cells #Grover and Elmo Visit Koba #Escaping #Monkey See, Monkey Kill #My Brother's Keeper #Hiro with Two Guns #Just Adventurer and Misuzu #I Love You Too, Mom #Starhead #There's No Way Out! #Returning Home Until Koba Shows Up / Busted #Sending Help Again #Mikko #Escape to the Safe Place #Koba's Heavily Armed Mech #Gabriel in the Real World #Koba's Team Capture the MYCUNs #Hiro and Bob to the Real World / Going Back to Koba's Empire #MYCUN Rescue #The Final Battle #Let's Go Home #Thanks Red #"Maps" by Maroon 5 Release The film was released in the United States on May 30, 2016 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D using DMR. MYCUN Forever premiered at the 2016 Annecy International Animated Film Festival on May 17, 2016, and was screened at VidCon. Home media MYCUN Forever was released on digital HD on August 27, 2016 and on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on September 5, 2016 from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, with a short film called Minion & Ape Montage included. Marketing Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response MYCUN Forever received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 40%. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 43 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Sequel In May 2015, Taylor Grodin said that it is possible that the series could see six more sequels after MYCUN Forever, bringing it to a ten-film series. On April 27, 2016, C. Elbourn said he had no plans for a fifth film, but was open to the possibility. On June 22, 2016, 20th Century Fox announced that a fifth film is scheduled for a June 7, 2019 release date. On June 28, Christian Adams was hired at MYCUN Studios to work on the script for the fifth film. Later that day, he announced that MYCUN had signed a contract with Digital Leisure to use BrainDead 13 characters in the film. It will be called MYCUN Redemption. Category:Movies Category:MYCUN Forever